The present disclosure relates to a chip electronic component and a board having the same.
An inductor, a chip electronic component, is a representative passive element configuring an electronic circuit, together with a resistor and a capacitor to remove noise. Such an inductor is commonly combined with a capacitor in consideration of respective electromagnetic characteristics thereof to configure a resonance circuit amplifying a signal in a specific frequency band, a filter circuit, or the like.
Recently, as information technology (IT) devices such as communications devices, display devices, and the like, have been increasingly thinned and miniaturized, research into technologies facilitating the miniaturizing and thinning of various elements such as inductors, capacitors, transistors, and the like, used in such IT devices, has been continuously undertaken.
In this regard, inductors have been rapidly replaced by chips having a small size and high density, capable of being automatically surface-mounted, and a thin film type inductor in which coil patterns formed of a mixture of a magnetic powder and a resin are formed on upper and lower surfaces of a thin film insulating substrate by plating have been developed.
The thin film type inductor as described above may be manufactured by forming a coil pattern on a substrate and then covering an the exterior thereof with a magnetic material.
Meanwhile, in order to thin and miniaturize inductors, limitations in shape of existing connection portions between coil patterns must be overcome.
More specifically, in a substrate plating process for forming the coil pattern of the inductor, a conductive coil pattern may be formed on one surface of the substrate and on the other surface of the substrate.
The conductive coil patterns formed on one surface and the other surface of the substrate may be electrically connected to each other by a via electrode formed in the substrate.
The via electrode and the conductive coil pattern are generally positioned in a linear manner, and relatively large pads are formed to prevent defects caused by misalignment of a via portion, causing a problem in manufacturing an inductor having a small size and high inductance.
In addition, as the pad may be positioned to be adjacent to a core forming inductance, an internal core area may be decreased, such that there may be significant limitations in miniaturization.
Therefore, there remains a need to design an inductor capable of securing a sufficient amount of inductance while having a small size.